


Карусель

by Fridays



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три зарисовки из жизни Мэнди, Микки и Джимми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мэнди

Мэнди не дура; она видит, каким тихим стал Микки.  
Она видит его потухший взгляд и равнодушие к происходящему повседневному дерьму, что выводило ее брата из себя за считанные секунды.  
Микки перебирает оружие, чистит пистолеты, перепроверяет их, убирает в ящик комода и снова упирается невидящим взглядом в грязное окно.  
Микки вытряхивает из сумочки Светланы деньги, пересчитывает их, отдает одну десятую шлюхе обратно, остальные убирает к себе в карман, и замирает за столом над чашкой с кофе.  
Микки все еще может внезапно заорать матом, если ему что-то не нравится, но это уже лишь отголоски прежней ярости.  
Мэнди не дура; но она – Милкович, и поэтому, не говорит о том, что видит, и даже не показывает, что что-то замечает.  
В их доме царит привычная атмосфера уныния и запах травы плотно переплетается с алкогольным душком. Братья, укурки недоделанные, валяются в гостиной на полу; отец, пьяный мудак, кулем валяется на диване; Микки у себя в комнате курит одну за одной, развалившись на кровати и глядя в серый потолок.  
Мэнди не дура, но она – Милкович, поэтому, игнорирует все происходящее и продолжает пересматривать кассету Липа, которую тот записывал для ребенка. Одну Лип выбросил, а о второй и не подозревал.  
Мэнди курит, дым впитывается в постельное белье и стены, в одежду и волосы, а на маленьком экране старой видеокамеры крупным планом лицо Липа. Его голос тихий, искаженный помехами и старым динамиком видеокамеры, взволнованный и искренний. У нее сердце неприятно сжимается в груди, когда Лип шумно дышит и давит из себя улыбку.  
За стеной что-то с грохотом валится на пол; за стеной слышно хныканье ребенка; за стеной в запале ругается Светлана и как-то обреченно, на отъебись ругается Микки; за стеной остальные Милковичи валяются в алкогольно-наркотическом умате.  
Мэнди затягивается, вдыхает дым и перематывает кассету на начало. Сигарета дотлела до фильтра и она прикуривает новую.  
Дверь в спальню Микки хлопает, слышны тяжелые шаги, следом хлопает еще одна дверь, и тишину нарушает лишь плачь младенца и бормотание Светланы.  
Лип из динамиков видеокамеры говорит:  
\- Привет, малыш.  
Мэнди делает сотую затяжку за вечер и улыбается. Слезы в уголках глаз, застывшие и не сорвавшиеся по щекам вниз, она игнорирует.  
Она — Милкович, а у Милковичей, как известно, нет проблем.


	2. Микки

Все начинается с Галлагера, как бы сопливо это не звучало. Микки с точностью до часа может назвать момент, когда все пошло по пизде. Когда его привычная жизнь надломилась и раскол в литосферной плите под названием Микки Милкович стал расширяться. Рифтинг, спаивание, коллизия. Йен пожирает его, поглощает, меняет. Он тащит Микки в свою жизнь упрямо и настырно, не разжимая рук ни на минуту, не позволяя сорваться и уйти к чертовой матери прочь. И Микки в ужасе, потому что, у него не получается остановить этот раскол; не получается вернуть себя в прежнее состояние; не получается _выбрать не Йена._  
Микки выбирает этого рыжего ублюдка все равно, какие бы преграды он не ставил сам себе; не помогают ни кулаки, ни выбитые зубы, ни свадьба, ни ребенок. Раскол становится все больше, дыра зияет огненным нутром Земли, и это невозможно остановить.  
Все начинается с Галлагера и заканчивается им же.  
Раскол в литосферной плите под названием Микки Милкович имеет имя Йена Галлагера. И Микки в ужасе, потому что, он, застывший на самом краю этой пропасти, больше не отступает назад. Он делает шаг вперед и падает, падает, падает, в самый центр Земли, в огненную гиену, имя которой Йен Галлагер.


	3. Джимми

Дома у Галлагеров не бывает тихо и пусто. Там всегда много людей, там всегда кто-то есть. Лица и имена меняются, кто-то приходит, кто-то уходит; будто бы у них ебучая шведская семья, там все время царят страсти и все время разворачивается какая-то драма. Их дом похож на приют для всех брошенных и ненужных, для всех сирых и убогих. Дом, в котором нет отопления, но есть тепло; дом, в котором нет денег, но есть что-то более ценное.  
Джимми не может объяснить, почему ему так хорошо в этом доме, учитывая, в каком он сам родился и вырос. Небо и земля, однако, Джимми уходит и возвращается, будто бы этот дом — единственное в мире место, где он чувствует себя настоящим и живым, где ему рады всегда, какими бы матами его не крыли и как бы далеко его не посылали. Здесь он ощущает себя в безопасности, в окружении сумасшедшей шведской семьи, где постоянно идет борьба за выживание.  
Жизнь крутится вокруг бесконечной каруселью, Джимми рвется с нее, пытается спрыгнуть, соскочить, и у него это получается. Карусель набирает обороты и Джимми вкладывает все силы в то, чтобы запрыгнуть обратно. Проблемы в собственной семье, проблемы в собственной жизни; он чувствует себя куском мяса в большой мясорубке, чувствует себя лотерейным шариком. Его кидает, швыряет, из проблемы в проблему, и он вспоминает дом Галлагеров, в котором никогда не бывает тихо и пусто, где все проблемы решаются сообща и как-то налегке, навеселе.  
Карусель крутится, его подташнивает, Джимми цепляется мертвой хваткой в поручень и Фиона, сидящая рядом, смеется, смеется, захлебываясь воздухом и слезами, она смеется и тянет ему свою ладонь.  
Джимми пытается спрыгнуть, соскочить, его пугает ощущение дома, ощущение семьи, ощущение нужности и привязанности, но он лишь хватается за ее ладонь и сжимает до побелевших пальцев.  
Карусель кружится, мир кружится, дом Галлагеров проживает очередную драму и Джимми рядом, Джимми в самом центре этого мира.  
И ему хорошо, — он жив.


End file.
